The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fishimred’.
‘Fishimred’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with red flower color, dark-green, zoned foliage, and vigorous growth.
‘Fishimred’ originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1999. The female parent was the unpatented variety ‘Fisnida’, having orange, single-type flowers, large inflorescence on long, strong peduncles, medium green foliage with distinct zonation, and relatively vigorous growth. The male parent of ‘Fishimred’ was the patented variety ‘Tango’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,933), and characterized by red, semi-double flowers, dark-green leaves, without zonation, and medium sized plant habit.
‘Fishimred’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 2000 in a controlled environment in Fuerteventura, Canary Islands, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fishimred’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2000 in a controlled environment in Fuerteventura, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May of 2001, in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fishimred’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.